Obiwan's choice
by maddymouse
Summary: ObiwanQuigon, oh and obi wan is pregnant.Its before they met padme and anakin, so darth maul is still alive and kicking. Obi wan is in danger.Can Qui gon save him in time?Will they have a happy ending?I'm not sure..i havn't written it yet.
1. Pregnant

Obi-Wan's choice

Chapter 1: Pregnant

_Another author's note_: If you have a problem with guy on guy relationships or a male being pregnant then I suggest that you don't read this story. This is fair warning, so remember, I don't want to hear about how much you hate gay guys or the fact a male could get pregnant .This is Star Wars and if I recall correctly, different human sub-species can develop how ever they want. Thanks.

_Yet another author's note_: This is my first one of these, but I always loved the idea of Obi-Wan being…well, you will get the idea. I only own the story(what they do), the characters belong to Lucas(I am your owner…..NO!…its not true…. it's impossible…..damn it's true. )

A young man sat on his bed, deep in thought. Covered with sweat, he was panicking. For the past few days he had felt sick, and so like a good Jedi, he had gotten looked at by a medical droid. The news had scared him to his core. He wasn't sick, he was pregnant. The discarded positive pregnancy test that lay on his floor had confirmed his worst fears. Force-shutting the door, he began to argue with himself. Only recently had the small voice inside his head become loud enough to hear without straining, but now it wouldn't shut up. He figured that his conscience must have evolved , because never before had it told him what to do or argued with him. As it was doing now.

**Look what you've gotten yourself into this time Obi-Wan! That's what spur-of-the-moment, reckless, unprotected…**

"_I get the idea."_

**How could you be so stupid as to let this happen? They will never let you keep it. Sooner or later they will figure out whose spawn it is, you must think about your future. You and Qui-Gon will be expelled from the temple and the child will be taken. A child sired by two Jedi is too dangerous to let live. They only allow a few Jedi to have children on the condition that their partner isn't force strong. **

_"I won't let them take away my baby."_

**You won't have a choice, Obi-wan.**

"_There is always a choice."_

**Think of the danger. Its parentage will be reason enough to kill it, let alone the fact Qui-Gon has plenty of enemies who would gladly kill his son and padawan learner, just for revenge.**

"_What do you suggest? I leave my love, to save our child?"_

**I suggest you kill the blasted thing before this gets complicated.**

"_Never!"_

**Then you are more of an idiot then I thought you were. When this gets out, a disgraced Qui-Gon will have to go into hiding. You can hold yourself _personally responsible_ for his death and possible torture. It all depends on whether the Jedi council sends a professional bounty hunter or a second rate one. Either way, Qui-Gon dies, and you will most likely be mind-wiped after the child is killed. Probably to believe nothing ever happened. That's after being expelled from the Jedi Order, of course.**

"_The council would understand. They believe in justice, and would never harm an innocent. I don't believe you."_

**Oh, really? Remember the saying, 'a Jedi must not know love'? Seems to me that you have broken that one. Or, how about, 'fear leads to the dark side? As a parent, you would fear for the safety of your child. If you don't kill it, then leaving is your only option.**

"_But I can't leave here. This is my home; my destiny is to become a Jedi knight. Everything I have worked for would be ruined, wasted…all these years training."_

**If you refuse to kill the unborn child then you must leave. If not for the safety of your child, think about that lover of yours, he will never be safe until you leave.**

"_Why, oh why, did things have to come out this way? Why must I turn my back on my whole life's work, my friends, and him…my everything… Yes, that's why I have to go, for the safety of my master, my friend, my brother and my lover. I must disappear forever, if he is to be safe. Qui-Gon must be safe. I owe him everything. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to him."_

**You know you could stay. It wasn't like you had a choice about this. He made the first move. Just speak-up, they won't blame you. Maybe all they will do is send the child to an outer rim planet. They would have to arrest Qui-Gon for actions against a minor, but at least you would be safe.**

"_I can't do that to him. I love him. They would rescind his knighthood, and he would have to leave in disgrace."_

**You can still get rid of it. Think of your future. How could you throw away your knighthood like this? Get smart, Obi-Wan!**

"_I can't kill it, it's a part of me and him. The result of our love._

**Yeah, you always were the romantic type. That was probably why your master was able to convince you to get your pants off so quickly. He probably just wanted a quickie in the space ship before dinner. Besides, how could you hide it from him? your mind is weak? You would tell him everything, if I wasn't here to stop you. He would suspect something.**

"_I could say I was on a mission and leave. Come back after the child is grown enough to be taken care of, and resume my training. It could work. I just can't let him find out about…this."_

**Yes, you know that if he knew about that little brat inside you, he would search everywhere for you. Despite your best efforts, he would jeopardize your safety, and his. Humans are so emotional.**

"_I don't think I can leave him. I need him. We belong together. Why can't our love be embraced and understood?"_

**Don't fool yourself, Obi-Wan. Instead, use the fear, use the hate for the people who are making you lose your love. They are powerful emotions. You could fight back with them. Embrace them.**

"_I don't think I c-c-can."_

**Then run, Obi-Wan. Like the scared little boy that you are. Hide on the loneliest outer rim planets possible. Never return. However, this type of plan takes time to set into motion. We must begin before you start to show the pregnancy. We will continue this later, but for now don't let him suspect anything is wrong.**

"_But how do I…?_

**Really, Obi-Wan, must I tell you everything? Just wait. Time will tell us the right course to take.**

As the echoing voice faded out of his mind, obi wan realised he was standing in the middle of his room.

"Obi-Wan! Padawan? Are you in there?" shouted Qui-Gon as he knocked loudly on the door.

"Coming master!" said Obi-Wan. Scrambling to hide the pregnancy test, he tried to compose his thoughts and shield his mind.

Opening the door he smiled at the older man. "Hello there master. Er….is it time for training already?"

"Of a sort," he said, as he dimmed the lights with the Force. Desire burned in his eyes, as he looked over Obi-Wan's well-toned muscles under the traditional padawan's tunic. He moved closer to the teenager and gently stoked his face. Finding a bit of fuzz growing on his chin. "You are growing up so fast, my Obi. Soon you shall grow tired of me and seek a younger partner." Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Never," breathed Obi-Wan, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Teeth and tongues collided in a battle of lust, while hands roamed freely. Feverishly desperate to feel and touch every part of each other, clothes were discarded in a massy pile on the floor. Before each other in all their naked magnificence's, the next few minutes were a frenzied affair of passionate love making. Panting afterwards, Obi-Wan curled up next to Qui-Gon on the bed and took comfort in the steady rise and fall of his master's chest.

"I love you, Obi-Wan," whispered Qui-Gon.

"I love you too, master" murmured Obi-Wan.

"Is it done, master?" asked a sinister red and black tattooed man in the shadows of a dark chamber.

"Yes, maul, my young apprentice. Young Kenobi has fallen into the trap. I couldn't convince him to kill the child, but instead, I believe I have done something more useful. Soon he will turn to the dark side and with him will come the child that will bring balance to the force and restore power to the Sith."

"You honestly think he has conceived the Chosen One, master?"

"A child conceived by two powerful Jedi has great potential. And even if it is not the chosen one, I will strike a blow to that arrogant master Jin. I have foreseen that he insults me greatly in the future."

"Shall I take the crystal sphere back to its case, master?"

"Yes. In due time, you will learn how to use its incredible powers of mind control, but until then, only I am to use it. Now go."

As his apprentice left the room, the Sith lord laughed to himself. 'You won't know what hit you, young Kenobi."

Did you like it? This is my second fanfiction ever so I am still wondering why I am writing such a hard one but, when you get inspired you just have to write it. Please tell me what you think, but don't flame me because of the gay thing. As I already explained, if you don't like that sort of thing, then you shouldn't have read it. Please review.


	2. Was it the bantha burger?

Chapter 2: Was it the bantha burger?

Obi-Wan woke to find his master gone. That wasn't strange. He often got up early to meditate or to go do something else masterly. In fact, today Obi-Wan was glad Qui-Gon wasn't in his bed, for one simple reason. He was about to be sick.

Scrambling over to the fresher, Obi wan made it just in time to empty his stomach. After heaving violently, Obi wan shuddered and slid to the floor. Was this morning sickness? He honestly didn't think it could start this early. Maybe he was _really_ sick. Last night's bantha burger had looked fine, but you never knew with those things, one minute they were fine, the next they were sprouting tentacles.

"Ah… Crumb balls …why does this always happen to me?" His stomach answered before he did. For the next few minutes, Obi-Wan became very well acquainted with his dinner, yesterday's lunch, and probably a few meals he hadn't eaten yet. Exhausted, he clawed his way to the bed and collapsed. To weak to move, he lay there looking at the ceiling.

'Oh, look, new security cameras,' he thought. 'When did they get installed? And since when did Jedi quarters get fitted out with small black ones?' All the other cameras where bulky, white, and looked like they were installed last century. He giggled inwardly; they probably were. These must be the updated version. Forgetting about the cameras, he groaned. God his stomach hurt….where was a healer when you need one? Oh right, he was trying to avoid healers; one of them was bound to notice an extra life form growing inside. He could mask it from Qui-Gon for a while, but a trained healer would see right through the guise. No, he just needed to ride this illness out. That would be easy, a few days in bed, a bit of juice, and there would be no…PAIN! Pain shot through him as he lay on the bed, making him curl up in a ball. Where was his master? Masters are meant to look after their Padawans, not go off in the morning without even a goodbye. Where the Sith was his Qui-Gon?

A wave of nausea swept over him and grudgingly Obi-Wan surrendered to the darkness. Before completely losing consciousness, he thought he heard voices. "Wait till he's fully out… we don't want a Jedi waking up," said a thin, whiney voice.

"Stop being a wuss and pick the kid up, he's heavy. The kid's out cold, nobody could stay awake after the dosage of laergar weed in that burger, so STOP WORRYING, AND LETS GO BEFORE AN _AWAKE_ JEDI COMES AND KILLS US!" growled a rough voice.

"Shhh…no need to shout. What are you trying to do, get us killed?" mocked the whiney voice, as the creature it belonged to viciously kicked Obi-Wan in the stomach and then the head.

----------

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon had being mediating in the gardens. His mind was uneasy, and he had no idea why. Obi-Wan had still been sleeping when he had left that morning, peaceful as a child. Obi-Wan would be mad when he realised he had left, but Obi was so cute when he was asleep that Qui-Gon couldn't bring himself to wake him. But still, something was wrong, he could feel it. Somewhere, something was out of balance, and it wanted him to know. But what was it? A gentle prod of his Padawan's bond calmed Qui-Gon's nerves; Obi-Wan was still sleeping like an angel. He often watched his young lover sleep. There was something beautiful about the way his hair fell over his face, how his braid lay gently over his muscular shoulders. Something about the way the shadows played across his smooth skin was so seductive; something about his face looked so calm, so innocent and naïve. Well maybe innocent, but naïve? There was nothing naïve about last night. Obi-Wan was fast becoming an accomplished knight and a devastatingly attractive young man. Sadly, soon he would move on to greener pasters and leave his old master behind. But on the bright side, he thought, I have him as my Padawan for at least another year or two. That's plenty of time to get to know each other again…and again… and again…

Stopping that particularly pleasurable thought, Qui-Gon focused back on his mediation. Ah… Obi-Wan was finally awake. He could feel Obi-Wan's disappointment that he was not there. But something else felt wrong. Obi-Wan hadn't felt it yet, but Qui-Gon was pretty sure he was about to. Waiting… waiting… waiting… There it was. Obi-Wan was being sick. It was probably that bantha burger he had insisted on having for dinner. Qui-Gon had tried to tell him it had a bad feeling but nooo…… oh well, that just meant he would have to get over there. Somebody had to hold Obi-Wans head while he vomited…gosh that was a lot of throwing up. The sickly feeling was stretching down their bond. Now Qui-Gon was feeling a bit queasy himself, and - tired? Why would he be tired? Apart from making love to his Padawan all night, he had a pretty good sleep. Obi-Wan was such a good pillow, and comfortingly warm.

Pain began shooting down the bond in spasms. Obi-Wan was hurt. He needed to get there quickly. Sith, why had he chosen to meditate in the far garden? It would take him a good 20 minutes to get to their apartment, more if he bothered to get a healer.

Deciding not to take the extra 10 minutes to find a healer, Qui-Gon began to make his way towards Obi-Wan. Falling to his knees, Qui-Gon gasped. The pain was excruciating! If this is was what he was feeling, then what kind of pain was Obi-Wan going through? Pushing through the pain, he continued his path towards the compartments.

Like a dying fire, the pain began to fade and then abruptly just stopped. Relieved, Qui-Gon let out the breath he had not been aware he was holding. Maybe Obi-Wan had just slipped in the fresher, although that kind of pain was unusual for a fall. But strangely, now he couldn't feel anything. Normally, even if Obi-Wan was asleep, he could feel his steady and shinning force signature; but now there was nothing. Something was seriously wrong with Obi-Wan, more than the food poising that he had originally thought of. Racing to the door, he Force pushed it open, and burst inside. He felt nothing; the bright glow that surrounded his Padawan like a small sun was gone from the apartment that was their home. Walking into Obi-Wan's room he felt a strange presence, something that had not been there when he had left. Reaching out with his feelings, Qui-Gon's hand found a small data cube hidden underneath Obi-Wans bloody bed covers.

"Obi-Wan? Obiiiii-Waaaaan!" he called.

He frantically searched through their bond for any signs of his beloved, but the bond was stretched thin and ice cold. It was almost dead. Horror took over as he realised the only way their bond could be broken was if Obi-Wan was…was…No! He would have felt it! Obi-Wan was alive, but hurt badly. Someone had stolen him away, right from under his nose. How could he have let something like this happen? How could he not feel the danger his Padawan was in? Regretfully, he remembered that his Force senses where tingling that morning. He had disregarded the warnings, he had ignored the danger in the air, and had paid for it dearly. Some evil space scum had snuck into the Jedi temple and kidnapped the one person that mattered to him. This was all his fault; nobody would care about Obi-Wan if he wasn't the Padawan of the great Qui-Gon Jinn. He had too many enemies that would love to hurt him, and what better way to hurt a Jedi Master than to take his Padawan and unknowingly his lover.

Damn it to Sith hell! What kind of bounty hunter could sneak, undetected, into a Temple full of alert Jedi? For that, they must have had some kind of way to be invisible to Force senses and visual cameras. That required money, and power and lots of both. Well, I thought I was an alert Jedi, but maybe I'm slowing down. I failed you, Obi-Wan. You needed me, and I let them take you.

Reluctantly inserting the data cube into the computer, he waited for the ransom notice. A wavering holo image emerged, but nothing was in the field of view. A deep, sinister voice broke the silence.

"_Master Jinn, due to your insistent meddlings in my society's affairs , we found it necessary to punish you. Your Padawan is now almost certainly dead – or he will be, after we extract the products and information required. He is untraceable, so let this be a warning to stay out of affairs that don't concern you. Oh, and have a nice day." _

After the message, a small video clip of Obi-Wan was played. He was moaning in pain as two small shaggy creatures grabbed him. As Obi-Wan drifted into sleep one of the… creatures viciously kicked him, causing blood to spill onto the clean sheets. Then the image stopped, and a message in basic writing flew across the screen. _"He will die because of you."_

Those bastards! They hadn't even given him a chance to get Obi-Wan back. And what the Sith did they mean about extracting _products _and information? Most prisoners were tortured for information, but what in the galaxy could they extract from Obi-Wan? Unless they were the type who found it satisfying to send victims back to their families piece by piece. Force, no! He couldn't let that happen to his Obi-Wan.

It was then that Qui-Gon felt a strange emotion, one he had never fully felt before. It was a primal urge, and it smouldered deep inside. A feeling that was forbidden to a Jedi. One that lead to the infamous Dark Side. Anger.

For the first time in his well-structured Jedi life, Qui-Gon felt the pangs of the fiercest rage. It was growing, and, to his disbelief, he wanted it to take over. He wanted to ignite his lightsaber and cut down the villains who had dared to touch his beautiful lover. He wanted to hear the creatures' screams of pain, and feel their blood on his hands. How dare they violate his Obi-Wan! His everything! Struggling to contain the new feeling, he swallowed hard and breathed. If he was to rescue Obi-Wan, then he would need to be able to think clearly.

The Council wound need to be informed of this immediately. Then he would go visit an old friend. An old friend who might need a little lightsabre-type encouragement. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Obi-Wan. Nothing.

Well this is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but exams are on right now. In fact, I am meant to be studying for maths, chemistry, French, geography….a lot of subjects. But this is my break from study so I decided to write. I hope you like it. A fast paced story is a good story so I got into the action right away. This is my second fanfiction every so …..Please review!

I'd like to add my apology also. I'm DRS, maddymouse's beta. She'd have posted this sooner if I'd gotten it back to her. I'm sorry!


	3. Darkness

Darkness

It was dark. Why was it dark? And what was this thing he was sleeping on? It was hard and cold. This wasn't his bed. Where _was_ his bed? What were these shackles on his wrists? What had happened, and why was he in a … jail cell? Obi Wan tried to jerk upright, but a nauseous feeling made him slump down.

Head swimming, he tried to focus. He had been captured by someone; that much was clear. But how did he get here, and more importantly, why was he trapped in this dank cell? As his head began to process the environment around him, Obi Wan inspected the room. There was an air hole at the top of the small room. Slimy walls faintly glowed in the pitch black. Moving slowing, he peered down at his body. There were thick shackles holding him down, but strangely, there was blood on these shackles. Gingerly touching his head, Obi Wan flinched. _Ouch. _There was a large gash seeping blood onto his clothes. He was still wearing the clothes he was that morning when he was sick. Hm… but that would mean… _I was drugged! _

This revelation brought more questions to cloud Obi Wan's head. _Why hadn't his master stopped them? This can't be healthy for the baby. The baby? Holy Sith, what if they did something to the baby? _Groping his stomach in search of injury, Obi Wan relaxed. Everything was fine. His baby's Force signature was strong and healthy. Obi Wan might be worse for wear but the child was alive and well. For now.

Perhaps his mind was still a little foggy, but since when did his child have a Force signature? In fact, the only things he could sense were him and the child. According to the Force, nothing was alive outside the walls of his confinement. There must be Force-dulling shields in the cells walls, so someone was prepared for him. Sitting up, Obi Wan began to see his situation more clearly. _This is just great_._ I've been captured by some unhospitable and well-prepared kidnappers. What if they harm the baby? Stress can trigger premature birth or worse, and I think this is classified as a stressful situation. What am I going to do? _By now, Obi Wan was hyperventilating. Forcing himself to be calm, the rational Obi Wan took over.

There was something he could do. There had been rumours in the Padawan change rooms, mere stories, that a Jedi could seal off an entire emotion if he had the strength of will to persevere. Maybe if he could seal off stress, then his baby would have a chance at surviving being captured. Obi Wan had been captured before, and the physical and mental torture was sometimes unbearable. He had only been a prisoner for 2 weeks before Qui Gon had come to rescue him. But it was still an unbelievably painful and stressful experience.

_Frightened, Obi Wan wanted to huddle in a corner, shivering with cold and fear. They were coming again. They always came. When ever they came it meant pain, hurt, suffering and blood. _

_So much blood. His blood running down his back. His blood tainting the taste in his mouth. His blood on others' hands. His blood on the whip. _

_Force, he hated that whip. It cut like a thousand knifes, it dug into his skin, it tore flesh._

_His flesh. _

_Hung by is hands, the muscles ached. It was now a dull pain, but at first its burning had been unbearable. Acid gathering, searing his limbs. Sith, the pain was unbelievable. _

_Hanging by the arms hurt, but it was what they did when you were hanging that made you wake, crying, at night, that haunted your dreams and fuelled your nightmares. Cold fire was the tool of torture they loved to use. It scorched the flesh on contact, but slowly building intensity until the skin burns with pain. It sharpened senses, making the victim more alert to the promised pain. Worst of all, depending on how awake its victim was, it could change intensities in a blink of an eye so as to not allow the relief of sleep._

_Sleeping was as painful as living. Living was too painful to continue. _Kill me now._ Why don't they just kill me now? I can feel their pleasure at my pain. What kind of sick bastards want to maim for amusement? I do not understand. Where is Qui Gon? Where is my master? He always comes. He always saves me. Please save me._

_That noise. So innocent, those tapping feet. You can hear it before they come. It's hopeless to struggle, just let them drag you away. It's pointless to scream, but my body won't listen. Every pulse screams for release, but that is something I cannot give. Why me? Oh, Force, why do I suffer? Tell me! Even the Force has abandoned me; I am too weak to reach for it. It hides from me. It does not want to feel my pain._

_That noise again. It's getting louder. Oh, no…they're coming. I can't fight anymore. It's too hard, this struggle to survive. This time I will make it my last time. The world will no longer exist and I will be one with the Force. Yes, that is a good plan. Good bye, my master. Good bye, pain. Good bye, world. You are all the same thing to me now. The door opens, only an inch. _

_Perhaps they want me too guess who will inflict the pain today. The huge man is cruel, but he lets me rest before each new torture; but Sith, that skinny one – hell hath no fury like a man who is too ugly to be accepted by the world. The door is opening. I feel something strange. Like a breath of fresh air in this cesspit. It's almost like… no, he had forgotten me by now. To leave me here for so long… I thought you didn't care. _

_There he is. My master, my saviour, my love. The look of horror on his face is disturbing. Do I repulse him so? Maybe it the damage they have done. I am more skeleton than boy now; the blood never fully dries on my body. He is holding me, and now I know that I am finally safe. He promises never to let this happen again. He kisses my tears dry. Cut down from the binds, I fall into his waiting arms. This is where I belong. This is my protector, my saviour, my only. _

Obi Wan was lost in the memory, but a familiar sound brought him back to the present. Voices were outside. If he was to seal himself, he would have to do it fast. He began to centre his mind; the small but growing life force inside was a comfort. Drawing from his surrounds, he attempted to create a barrier around his child. A small shield to protect his child from the torture he would certainly endure. Sith! The Force dampeners surrounding him made it impossible to draw enough energy to finish the seal. There was only one option. The extra energy had to come from somewhere, and the only thing strong enough was him. Feeding his own life force into the shield, the layers of protection grew and grew until it was strong enough to hold pain at bay. Weak as a new-born lamb, Obi Wan realised the shield would continue to feed off his life force until he found another source of energy. That would weaken him to the attacks of his captors, but at least his child would be safe. Satisfied with his preparation for the worst, Obi Wan slumped against the wall and let the waves of dizziness wash over him. The door was creaking. _Here comes the beginning of the worst._ He shut his eyes and tried to shut out the creatures' voices, but this resulted in him blacking out.

"This is the kid?"

"Yup yup yup…we get him the chip now?"

"Right, hold him."

"Yup yup yup..ok."

"Hold him still. Ah that's better. Wait for it…"

"Yup yup yup…righty oh."

**Chink! **

"Good to see he didn't scream. We were meant to give him painkillers for that."

"Yup yup yup…wasted on scumie like him"

"Yeah, let's go tell the boss the dampener is implanted. He won't be able to use the Force on us now"

"Yup yup yup…hee hee hee."

The little creatures left Obi wan lying unconscious against the wall. Minutes later,

Obi wan woke to an aching pain in his neck. Then something made him jerk. He couldn't feel his child's Force signature anymore. It was like he was completely cut off from the Force. Vainly trying to Force push, to use any Force power at all, he crumpled back with resignation. When he was out cold, they must have implanted a chip somewhere in his body to prevent the use of the Force. He was totally alone. Qui Gon couldn't find him now. He was lost.


	4. Negotiations

Qui Gon was on a transport going to Naboo. While it was often overlooked as a dinky little planet with a very politically active queen, Qui Gon knew that on this seemingly innocent planet was one of the galaxy's largest black markets. Sure, it was currently being held to ransom by the Trade Federation, but that just made it easier to gain the permission of the Jedi Council to go there. It was the perfect plan. Wipe out the trade ships blocking the planet, gain the queen's gratitude, then use her reward to buy information about his stolen padawan. If anybody had even heard a rumour about Obi Wwan then Qui Gon was going know about it.

Technically, he had been sent as a negotiator, but Obi Wan had always been better at that then him. Quite often, he joked that Obi Wan was the master of negotiation, but now there was no joking. No bubbly teenager to bring a smile to Qui Gon's face. Nobody to tell him his negotiation skills could be compared to a bantha's. His spark in life was gone, and he wanted it back. He wanted Obi Wan back.

The transport began its landing sequence. Going through his utility belt, Qui Gon did a quick check list of items required for a successful negotiation. Lightsaber…check.

As the ship landed in the docking bay, Qui Gon felt something strange. Perhaps this annoying Trade Federation blockade had a more sinister purpose. It was a cold feeling. Not dissimilar to the lingering Force signature that he had found in Obi Wan's room that fateful morning. Now very alert, Qui Gon cautiously stepped out of the transport.

_Beep beep _

Rapidly turning to see the perpetrator, Qui Gon relaxed. It was only a droid.

"Follow me, sir," beeped the droid.

He wondered how long it would take for the droid to report to the Trade Federation that the negotiator sent by the Republic was in fact a Jedi Master. Most negotiations were short.

'_We are doing nothing illegal' _

'_Tell that to the lightsaber'_

'_Oh crap….. kill the negotiator'_

_Several dismembered droids/guards later…_

'_Perhaps we were wrong'_

'_Yes, you were. Now take your little ships and go before I kill you'_

Unfortunately, that was how they often played out. He had a bad feeling this would be no different. But there was… _something_… in the way the force was fluctuating that put Qui Gon on edge. It was like he wasn't meant to be here, or at least not alone. Obi Wan was meant to be by his side. But that made no sense; if Obi Wan wasn't missing, then why would he have come here in the first place? The unshakable feeling that he was here for a reason greater than Obi Wan wouldn't leave him But that was crazy; there was nothing more important than Obi Wan. Qui Gon shook his head; he shouldn't be putting his personal feelings for Obi Wan before the Jedi, before the Republic, before life itself. But he was.

Walking through the deadly silence of the halls, Qui Gon felt a slight irritation. These Federation types! Living in a world of droids, manning ships with droids… Droids were alright, but they had no heart, no soul; they were not truly part of the Force. None of the chatter that one would normally find on a ship this large, no smells of organic life. The huge Trade vessel was almost a ghost ship. Was it wrong to be replacing life for droids? Droids were more efficient and practical, but the living touch just made being alive more bearable. He wasn't sure how the Federation leaders controlling the ship survived without the Living Force around them. Then again, they weren't Jedi.

He was lead into a conference room and left to wait. Surveying the area, Qui Gon gave a little smile. There were vents that no doubt had poisonous gas for pesky negotiators, and the door was extra thick. _It might take a while to get through…even with a lightsaber_. Calming his mind, Qui Gon waited until he was sure they were now panicking because he was on board. The eerie lack of life forms on board made it easy to feel when the Federation leaders panicked. Moments later, a jet of gas erupted into the room. _Bugger_.

Slipping into meditation, Qui Gon found his lungs slowing down and body relaxing. He could last for hours like this, taking minimal shallow breaths, if any at all. The doors opened with a hiss. Droids were outside; he could feel the force bending around their shapes. _Come to finish the job, eh?_

Through the thick clouds of gas, Qui Gon could hear the droids reporting, "No sign of the Jedi." Not wishing the Federation leaders to be misinformed, his lightsaber hummed to life and in a few moments the droids were scrap metal. Making his way to the control room, Qui Gon found he was having difficulties deflecting the enemy fire while his lightsaber was cutting through the door. _This is where I miss Obi Wan the most. _ Using the Force, he animated a broken droid to act as shield, allowing him enough time to break through the door.

After that, the negotiations went according to tradition, but strangely enough, he was now hiding aboard a ship packed with battle droids. They were planning to invade Naboo to force the queen to sign her planet over. It was going to be hard enough finding information about Obi Wan or his contact on a peaceful planet, let alone a battle-torn one. This had to be stopped and hopefully along the way he could discover who had kidnapped his beloved. Determined to rescue Obi Wan, Qui Gon realised he would have to use one of his best Jedi skills – patience – to find Obi Wan. _I only hope I'm in time_.

Obi Wan was at that very moment coughing his lungs up. It was a dreadful cell but the damp had made it worse. Now he was sick, tired and staring into the face of doom. But on the bright side, he hadn't thrown up for at least 10 minutes. Wait… oh Force. He was going to be sick again. Heaving into the corner, Obi Wan wondered if the drug they had use on his was making his stomach rebel more often than for normal morning sickness. _It's a miracle I have anything to throw up; they've only feed me once in the last few days._ The pain made him clutch his stomach. He must be having an adverse reaction to that particular drug, because he still felt like he had been hit by a pod racer.

Obi Wan's groaning alerted the guards. They shared worried glances. If the prisoner died before he was delivered to their master then they would be bantha fodder.

"Get him some food…don't want the little tyke dieing on us do we?"

"Yup yup yup…no. Me go get food"

"Don't be to long"

"Yup yup yup…..yup!"

"Good. Oh, and get a cleaner droid, the kid's spewed again"

"Yup yup yup…ok"

Obi Wan could hear muffled noises out side his cell. Then the bottom slot was opened and a plate of funny green gel was pushed through. Behind that was a cleaner droid. As the little robot cleaned 3 days of vomit from the floor, Obi Wan tried to eat the green gel. He thought it was going well until the gel decided it didn't like being eaten and it slithered out the door.

_My food's _alive_? Maybe that's why I'm feeling sick._

Staring into the darkness, Obi Wan hugged his knees. Some how he would make it out of here, make it out of the darkness. He hated the dark. It was scary, for _things_ lurked in the dark. When he was a padawan, he was told he was being silly and childish. Fear lead to the dark side. The _dark_ side. It was quite a paradox. Like he was going to be afraid and go to the _dark_ side if it was the _darkness_ that scared him. Jedi feel no fear, so how could he be afraid of the dark? But Obi Wan knew. If you weren't careful, the things that lurked in the dark would consume you until there was nothing left. You were stupid not to fear what darkness had to offer.

His childhood fears returning, Obi Wan could swear he heard someone laughing. Something was laughing at him. He was right; at his destination, something dark was laughing at him. Blending into the abyss was a hooded figure with horns, laughing at his terror.

_Fear is my ally._


	5. Elite guard

Elite guard

As the ship came in to the lading bay, a squad of guards marched out to collect the cargo. The perfect lines of troops marched onto the full grey landing platform in faultless synchronisation. Impeccable uniforms and impassive faces told their platoon's story. They handled the cases that were embarrassing, illegal, or considered immoral by society. They quelled political uprisings with the blaster; they _took care_ of trouble makers or the outspoken. They were deadly the assassins, the best, the elite, the most obedient troops at their master's disposal. No order was too difficult, too immoral, too illegal, or too unusual, for them to handle.

They were the ones doing the dirty work for their master. Arguably, this wasn't their usual line of expertise, but their master required soldiers he could trust to be silent, so here they were, standing at attention, waiting for the next assignment to arrive. It was an interrogation-and-guarding assignment. Not their usual speciality, but this was different. Their master's own apprentice was charged with the captive, so evidently there was more than met the eye in this case. Regardless, they would do their job well, and hopefully there master would get a good report from his apprentice.

Still as marble statues, the men stood frozen in place as the ship touched down. All except one. Newly transferred to this squadron, Ryuki was excited. This would be his first important task. No. Dare he say it? Mission.

Apparently the transport had an important prisoner aboard, as they had been ordered to ensure the captive did not escape while the transaction occurred. The base gossip was that the master had payed a high price for this little endeavour. There were even rumours that the prisoner was a _Jedi_. He would be guarding a Jedi! He and his fellows would also have a hand in the torture – or, as some idealists in the squad called it, the "interrogation".

Torture was becoming a normal part of his career. As was extortion, ("black mail" was such a nasty phrase) executions, assassinations, (he was one of the best snipers in the squad)pillaging, raids, and general destruction. But he did have a problem with some of the men taking the prisoners and raping them. Sometimes it was kinder to swiftly kill the prisoners, rather then let his fellows have their brutal way with them.

This wasn't how he'd intended to spend his military career, but the pay was generous and action was guaranteed. A nice, safe job like guarding would be almost like R'n'R. Soft beds, showers, hot food and nothing much to do, would be the perfect relaxation. At the tender age of 25, he had proved himself in ways he didn't want to remember. At first, committing atrocities for the sake of recognition had been almost unbearable but now while off duty, he found solitude at the bottom of a bottle of

Corellian whisky, and life was looking great.

_The doors were opening!_ Out stepped two small, fuzzy creatures who motioned for soldiers to collect the captive. _Me, captain? Sure sir, I'll go get him sir. _Ryuki stepped over the threshold and was guided towards the prison cell by one of the small walking carpets. A moth-eaten carpet at that.

" Yup yup yup…..you guys need-a feed him. He a sicki Jedi but don'cha woori about it, he is chipp'd so he use no Forc'a on youse"

"Are you even speaking basic? Don't talk to me, little….thing."

When the door was unbolted and opened, Ryuki stood very still, agape at the sight before him. The poor bastard looked like he'd already been tortured. Sickly pale and already thin, the jedi looked about as able to attack a flea. There was a haunted look in his eyes. Like he had already seen the world at its worst, God…he could only be a few years younger than himself... but there was something else. A strength that seemed out of place in his weak body. _Won't need the shackles after all_. Harmless little scrap of a human.

The prisoner raised his head and locked eyes with Ryuki. A moment of understanding pasted between them. Ryuki was just following orders and the _Jedi_….well, in that glance, a rush of emotions flooded Ryuki's mind. The Jedi had accepted his fate, but was so despondent that Ryuki had to bite his lip to keep the tears from showing. This was going to be a strange mission after all. He now felt connected to the prisoner. How was he going to do his job, with someone who could do _that_ with just his _eyes_?

_Maybe I will need the shackles_.

"So you're one of my new captors. Congratulations" said the Jedi. His young voice was scratchy and harsh. _Didn't they give him water on the journey over?_ Ryuki removed the ships chains and replaced them with the stronger shackles he had brought with him. "You are now the guest of my master. Co-operate and you will be spared unnecessary pain." The normal spiel tasted dry in his mouth. It was clear this Jedi didn't deserve to be here, but orders were orders. It was also clear he knew the torture game; he knew what was just said was a lie.

"I am sure a great deal of pain will be considered necessary for educational purposes and to insure my general discomfort. But thank you for the encouragement; perhaps when it is your turn, you hand will fall lighter than some."

Ryuki knew he was gaping, but he didn't care. This was just so odd, so restrained, so understanding. This Jedi knew that he was uncomfortable with certain aspects of the occupation. Heck, he probably knew with just one look from those piercing grey eyes, that Ryuki drowned his sorrows in the fog of alcohol, and maybe even how nervous he was about his first major assignment.

The prisoner rising snapped Ryuki back to reality. "I am sorry to have disturbed you, but do you want me to walk out or be dragged? I would prefer to walk myself, but if you need to display your authority to your commanding officer I will understand," the Jedi informed him. _Was this guy for real?_

"Um… no. Walk ahead of me. I have you sighted, so don't try anything…" stated a confused Ryuki.

"Do you honestly believe I am capable of any form of escape in my current condition?" Noting the young soldier's incredulous face, the Jedi added "I won't try to escape. It's pointless, as I don't even know the location of the planet I am on and besides, it would reflect badly on your skills as a solider. I don't want to jeopardize your position by an activity that is folly to even consider."

Ryuki hesitated. After a pause and moment of thought, he said in a small voice,

"You are a very strange prisoner. Now walk – not too fast, mind." The last sentence was added out of kindness because the jedi looked in no shape to be walking anywhere in a hurry.

After removing the prisoner from the ship, Ryuki was met by one of the base's sentinels, and they marched the weary Jedi over to their commanding officer to report in.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"We have the captive, sir. He appears already weakened considerably from his transport to this location."

The officer took one look at the dishevelled Jedi and his passive face contorted into one of anger.

"For damaging the master's cargo, I will deal with the smugglers". He turned to further inspect the ailing Jedi. "Identify yourself, Jedi."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi… Captain." He leant forward to read the soldier's rank.

"Padawan of Master Qui-Gon Jinn and recently, hostage of your _gracious_ master. Current health condition, poor. Current aggravation , high…"

THWACK! – the sound of fist meeting face. Obi wan was lying in a crumpled heap on the hard floor.

"Get this piece of filth off my parade ground. Record that the prisoner arrived in poor condition… and with severe facial wounds. Also record the transporters were reprimanded for desecrating the master's property."

Ryuki bend over and dragged Obi wan to his feet. With the aid of the other sentinel, they managed to get the injured Jedi inside the base.

"He'll need that treated. Go get the medic, I'll take him to his cell," said Ryuki.

Through the thick haze of blood, Obi-Wan recognized his first captor. It the young soldier who was in turmoil. Even with out the Force, Obi-Wan could sense the struggle that was taking place inside the young man. It was this battle that might turn him into a sort of ally.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing; you'll die too fast if we don't treat that head wound."

He make it sound like nothing but Obi-Wan could hear how little this solider ever heard a 'thank you'.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi…"

"I know"

"What is your name?"

"Er…Ryuki Salarza"

"Pleasure to be under your… wardenship, Ryuki Salarza"

"Er….thanks"

The two small fuzzy creatures were outside, arguing with the captain.

"We gave him food and water, didn't even beat him once. We owe you nothing."

"Yup yup yup…nothing"

"Then why is he is so weak?"

"We have no idea"

"Yup yup yup…know not"

"Tell you what, you little vermin. I will have to give my master a damaged prisoner. I therefore hold you responsible for this outrage. If you will not compensate, then my hand is forced."

"You … you can't do this"

"Yup yup yup…no righty of yourse"

"Take these … creatures to the prison. I will deal with them later. All personnel take aim at that vessel. On my mark. Fire!"

The explosion rocked the base to its foundations.

Obi-Wan clutched his ears. His rapidly increasing head ache was getting worse.

"Come on Jed – Kenobi. I have to get you to your cell before something else happens."

Obi-Wan looked at his new captor and potential ally. Perhaps surviving here wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

As they walked down the echoing halls, Obi-Wan could swear he heard someone's deep voice gently whispering in his ear. But there was only him and the quiet Ryuki. He also couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched by… something. It was the same cold feeling he had had onboard the transport. Something was watching him.

The same thing that had laughed at his fear was now mocking his hope. It was clearer now, almost loud enough to hear properly. Straining, he heard it, and knew that the speaker was at the base. His courage fled him as he listened to the voice. That same hooded figure in the abyss was whispering….

"_Hope is useless. Prepare, for soon we will meet_"

Yay! I did another chappy. School once again has started and now sadly I will have to actually study. But never fear! I love this story to much to ignore it. I will update as soon as possible. One thing….I know it takes…_gasp_!...a few seconds to write a review but remember…reviews are love! Please review.


	6. Blessed breathing

Chapter 6

Rolling in the grass was something Qui-Gon Jinn usually enjoyed. In fact, it was one of his favourite past times. However, those were normally times when he had his incredibly beautiful padawan in his arms, and wasn't in danger of being trampled to death. This was so not his day.

"To think this mission had started so well," he sighed.

After sneaking into one of the transports, Qui-Gon had tried to remain composed. It wasn't the brightest move, but surely it couldn't be that bad? Once again, Qui-Gon's Force sensors had neglected to inform his brain of one vital piece of information: the transports were carrying droids. Droids are machines. Machines don't require any kind of atmosphere to breath. He, as a human, did. He couldn't breath.

Hidden inside the now sealed transport, he was trying to gag quietly. Forcing his lungs to slow down, and then calling upon the Force to smooth the burning lack of oxygen, he lulled himself in to a Force trance.

Deep in thought, it was at times like these he wondered how he was considered a Jedi Master. A Master wouldn't be making all these mistakes. A Master wouldn't hop into a battle droid transport without some kind of plan. A Master wouldn't. Except that was the point; he wasn't in control, he wasn't in charge, he wasn't the Master anymore. The serene padawan with the soft auburn hair was now the master of his heart. At first it made him stronger, fuelled by the will to keep his beloved safe.

But that had all changed when his young lover was stolen from his grasp. Obi-Wan had stolen his heart, and with him gone, his sense of being was scattered and his thoughts incoherent. Nothing mattered, but everything mattered. The ache in his soul hurt so badly he couldn't think straight. The boundary between the physical word and the vision he saw with help from the Force, blurred. Simple objects like walls and tables became intricate patterns of swirls and colours, indicating were the Living Force was, had been or would be.

The emotional trauma was affecting his ability to wield the Force. His powers were periodically fluctuating uncontrollably and at the most inconvenient times. Like, for instance, right now. The trance he was in began to falter. _Breath!_ screamed his lungs.

Starting to shake, Qui-Gon began to panic. It would only be a few minutes before the transport touched down on Naboo, but what if he couldn't last that long? What if his quest to find his beloved ended abruptly in the cargo hold of a trade federation transport?

_NO!_ his mind screamed. Snapping back into focus and control, Qui-Gon eased back into the dream-like Force-induced trance. His lungs numbed, and the older Jedi's vision cleared. As if the miracle he had been praying for had arrived, landing thrusters jerked the cargo hold and signalled the transports slowing descent. Relief washed over the cramped Jedi.

_I'm not sure how much longer I could have stayed in control. This has to stop. I can't help Obi-Wan if I am a complete wreck. _

As the mechanised troops poured out of the transport, Qui-Gon took in a breath of sweet air.

Taking care not to be spotted by the landing troops, Qui-Gon crept to the transport doors, ready to escape. He was looking for a clear path through the landing ships when a metallic voice cut through the echoing chamber of the transport.

**_Retrieve the scanning equipment and the operation card for the deforestation equipment from the storage bay _**

**_Roger roger_**!

_Ah, nuts_! _Need somewhere to hide... _thought Qui-Gon, starting to panic.

The droid unit had barely walked into the storage bay before Qui gon did a swan dive off the transport, into the long grass a few meters below. Sensing more troops approaching, he began to crawl army style through the field. A field that evidently had been occupied quite recently by a herd of bantha's. A herd of bantha's with big appetites.

_This is so undignified. The possible saviour of this dinky little planet is crawling through god knows what_. _Great. Can my day get any worse…_

The gods of irony heard Qui-gon's lament and did the only thing they could do. After serval minutes a large squelching noise could be heard from a patch of long grass.

_Ewwwhhhh, I don't want to know what that was. Oh, Force, its on my tunic. I wonder how brown comes out in the wash? Never mind, focus on the task at hand. Saving my dry cleaning bill and Obi-Wan. _

A few unfortunate stains later, Qui gon reached the end of the small clearing and began to walk upright. An increasingly loud rumble alerted him to the need for changing his leisurely stroll into a running-for-his-life dash. It was obvious the droids had found the deforestation operation card and were now enthusiastically putting it to work.

Qui-Gon was running through the forest and animals were running past him in panic. He had just attained a rhythmic stride when a large frog like creature grabbed him.

"Hey, help me! Help me!"

"Let go"

_Oh sith… Duck!_

An irritated Jedi and a confused Gungan dropped into the mud as the war machines passed over them and disappeared into the mist.

_Not more dry cleaning!_

Qui-Gon was wiping the dirt from his once pristine Jedi robes when the strange Gungan hugged him.

"Oyi, mooie-mooie! I luv yous!" shouted the Gungan as he kissed Qui-Gon.

_Oh, this is disgusting.  
_

"Are you brainless? You almost got us killed!"

"I spake."

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get outta here!"

Qui-Gon began to move away from the Gungan, but to his surprise and annoyance, it followed.

"No...no! Mesa stay...Mesa yous humble servaunt."

"That wont be necessary."

"Oh boot tis! Tis demunded byda guds. Tis a live debett, tis. Mesa culled Jar Jar Binks."

Two STAPS burst through the mist and aimed their guns at Qui-Gon and Jar Jar. 

"I have no time for this now."

"Say what? Oh, nooooo! Weesa ganna... ...dieeee!"

Qui-Gon pushed Jar Jar into the mud. _I know somebody who is about to die…_

"Stay down and shut up!"

Droids never having very good aim, the pair of STAPs were firing randomly at everything. It was proving to be a devastating attack for the surrounding foliage, but other than that, Qui-Gon was quite safe. He deflected the wayward laser bolts back at the oncoming STAPs, and managed to blow them both up in record time.

Qui-Gon couldn't help thinking that he would have preferred to be protecting Obi-Wan from an enemy onslaught, rather than an annoying Gungan.

"Yousa sav-ed my again, hey?"

"Look, I'm leaving before more droids show up"

"Mure? Mure did you spake?"

Qui-Gon started to run in the opposite direction, but the Gungan still wouldn't leave him alone.

"Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city."

" A city! Can you take us there?"

"Ahhh, will...on second taut...no, not willy".

"Look frog face. I have just saved your sorry gungan behind several times now and I think that it's about time you do something for me"

"Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgoten. Der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare."

A pulsating noise sounded in the distance, which sent shivers up Qui-Gon's spine. "You hear that? That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way..."

Thinking of what Obi-Wan would say to this funny little creature to make him co-operate didn't take much effort.

"When they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!" _Hee hee, that should have scared him…._

"Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!"

Qui-Gon had no other choice to follow the Gungan. He prayed that this city would have a way to contact the royal court of Naboo, because, as much as he hated to admit it, as the only Jedi on world, his task was now to protect Naboo, as well as searching for his beloved.

_Hang on Obi-Wan, I'm coming._

Obi-Wan looked around his cell. It must have been a good hour ago since an extremely agitated medic had quickly patched up his head wound and left him alone. Obi-Wan fought off the lonely feelings of terror and abandonment, by reasoning that every moment he was alone was a moment that he wasn't being tortured. Yes, that was a good thought. Not being tortured. A wish that would definitely not come true, but it was a wonderful dream. A dream that would sustain Obi-Wan through his trials.

The silence was eerie.

Obi-Wan knew that they hadn't forgotten him. He had been taught the ways of interrogating an enemy, and lesson 12 was to make your captive as uncomfortable as possible. It was vital to break the captive in body and spirit, and what better way than to leave them for days without any attention, uncertain of their fate. It broke them early, and provided a captive willing to provide any kind of co-operation, in exchange for sustenance or perhaps just human contact.

Despite the seriousness of his situation, a small smirk crept onto Obi-Wan's face. The further away his captors were, the better. And besides, this was giving him plenty of time to think. Think about what he would do to these creeps once he got out. Time to wonder about where his Qui-Gon was now, and time to concoct several escape plans. The thought of escape was tantalising, but for now a foolish thought. Better to store those particular fantasies away until the time was right. Revelling in the undisturbed time, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and thought about Qui-Gon.

He could picture the older Jedi, as clear as day in his mind's eye, adding the small details he had lovingly collected by studying his Master. The times when Qui-Gon had been lulled into sleep in his arms, the times when Qui-Gon had released a breath-taking smile after praising Obi-wan's lightsaber drill. And especially the times when Qui-Gon looked him in the eye with those beautiful pools of calm grey, and professed his love for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan took comfort in these memories as he drifted into sleep, a name poised on his lips. _Qui-Gon. _

I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Let's just say my life has been plagued with computers blowing up and malfunctioning memory sticks. I hope to get the next chappie out in the next week or so because I feel a bit guilty for not doings for this story. Reviews mean a lot.


	7. The light

Here we go! Just to let you know, I wrote this almost a week ago and DRS beta'd it almost immediately but I didn't have any access to the golden highway of information that we so lovingly call the internet, until now. Enjoy.

--

Red.

Everything was red.

Blood hazed Obi-Wan's vision and a sharp pain caused him to gasp aloud. With a sicking thud, he landed on the hard unforgiving surface of his cell floor. The cool of the concrete was a contrast to his burning hot face, but this offered no comfort as his head was slammed into the ground again.

_It can't go on for much longer…_

Thwack.

_Any minute now…_

Thwack.

_Surely he must be tired. Oh Force._

Thwack, thwack.

_Please stop. Just stop._

Thwack!

_No…just stop._

THWACK!

…_please…_

Obi-wan's silent pleas went unanswered as the guard twisted his head cruelly and smashed it face first into the cold stone. Gasping for air, Obi-Wan opened his eyes in horror. His nose was broken and breathing hurt. As the swollen nose met the ground again, Obi-Wan changed his evaluation. Everything hurt.

A respite from the blows made Obi-Wan look at his attacker. The face was human and grimly staring at him. Obi-wan had to admit it was disturbing, because the soldier's eyes held no emotion for what he was doing. The soldier's gaze was merely evaluating his handy-work, deciding if Obi-Wan was injured to his superiors' satisfaction. If there was any emotion betrayed in the icy stare, it was a light curiosity.

A steel-capped boot kicked out and buried itself into Obi-Wan's side. The unexpected blow prompted a strangled cry to escape Obi-wan's lips, the first he had uttered.

And then the solider left, as quickly and unexpectedly as he had entered. It was only then that Obi-Wan realised that his scream was the signal to stop the assault.

Groaning, Obi-Wan dragged himself to the corner furthest away from the door. Just in case anymore soldiers were ordered to play 'kick the prisoner'. This corner was still mostly clean, apart from a random spray of blood here and there, and its puddle of water was the cleanest in the cell, tainted only slightly by the rust red cloud of Obi-Wan's blood.

Obi-Wan's face paled under the coat of blood at the strain he felt in his chest as he tried to heave himself upwards. In the dim light, he could see a mangled reflection. Layers of congealing blood marred his gaunt face and several cuts and bruises adorned the area where his face had met the floor time and time again. One eye was almost swollen shut, but most disturbing was the awkward angle of his nose. It was clearly broken and would need to be set. Amazingly, his teeth remained unscathed, although now they were stained red with his blood.

Blood. So much blood. The cell floor ran with it and Obi-Wan began to wonder at the extent of his blood loss. Maybe that was why he felt so light headed; or maybe that was because of the large gash on his head, once again bleeding profusely.

His head swam with the dull thudding at the base of his neck, and his mind reeled with every breath or shuddered cough taken by his abused lungs. Obi-Wan began to have serious doubts about his ability to survive. He had been here an only a few days at the most, and yet his mind was screaming just to give up. Besides, his body was so battered that it was only a matter of time before it worn out, and with it his life would be forfeit.

Obi-Wan's head rolled back as he collapsed against the wall. Wallowing in self-pity wasn't the best thing to be doing, but they were the only thoughts that could form in his rattled mind. It wouldn't be long now, until he blacked out with pain and they sent in a medic to patch him up. At least, that's what he hoped would happen. Or would they just let him bleed to death in this dank hole?

Surely somebody was responsible to unsure he remained alive so they could…do whatever they had him for. It was at times like these that Obi-Wan began to wonder why exactly he was here. Apart from being Qui-Gon's apprentice, there was nothing he had of value, no reason to keep him alive. The only thing he had was his body and the precious cargo it held. His and Qui-Gon's child.

_Oh, Force. No, no, no! It couldn't be. They wouldn't… They couldn't know!…_

Obi-Wan fought to regain control of his dulling mind. He needed to be awake. He needed to figure out what was happening. He needed answers.

_Focus, Obi…focus. Okay, why am I alive? Either these guys are sadistic bastards who find pleasure in this sort of thing, or I'm valuable to someone. Enough to be kept alive… barely._

Obi-wan ignored that last minute thought.

_Right. Nobody would go to this much trouble just for their own satisfaction. _

_I must know something or have something. Considering I haven't been on an important mission to date I think it is the latter. _

_Somebody is after my baby, but how did they know? Even Qui-Gon didn't know. _

That thought hit a raw nerve and try as he might, the tears that welled in his eyes would not go away. That was an understatement.

The tears racked his frail body and with every gasp of air, his heaving chest ached. The salt stung his raw face as finally Obi-wan allowed his grief and pain their release.

Hugging his knees, the young man rocked gently and let his incapacitating despair sweep over him. His fading hope for the future, and his inner anguish at the thought of his child's fate was overwhelming.

Obi-wan couldn't breathe.

_Help me, somebody… anybody…_

The sound of painful gasps from his tired frame and his rasping breath was fading.

_Oh, Force, why me… I need, I need guidance. Please…someone…_

Shallow breaths were stopping.

_I'll do anything… please. Oh, Force, I'm sorry. Just so tired…_

Obi-Wan's head drooped and his eyes closed.

_I'm so sorry, my baby. Oh my love, please forgive me, I couldn't withstand. _

Obi-Wan's fading strength brought his hands to rest on his belly

_Goodbye, Qui-Gon. I truly loved you. I just need to escape… please._

A single tear rolled from Obi-Wan's shut eye and slid down his deathly pale face, gathering a blood-stained tinge as it descended .

…_so close…_

In the guard's watch room a small alarm sounded

_please…_

A frantic medical team rushed into the cell.

_I need…_

Medic's surrounded Obi-Wan's small frame.

…_release…_

A small smile appeared on Obi-Wan's face. As the medics desperately tried to revive the fallen Jedi, a healthy young man stood at the door. He watched the scene with limited interest, and then turned away. A pulsing light illuminated his auburn hair and bathed his handsome face in radiance. A mirror smile appeared, identical to the motionless Jedi's. The young man stepped towards the light and felt himself become engulfed in bliss.

Far away…

Far away on a small insignificant planet, a Jedi with long, flowing hair felt a stab in his chest. Clutching his chest, tears sprung to his eyes as he muttered a name…

_Obi-Wan_.

--

Hmm…that was a bit drastic, for me to do that to obi. Oh well, DRS was bugging me to get on with the torture but I figure that I haven't even started yet. Next time on

_Obi-wan's choice (imagine a loud annoying American commentator voice …er….I mean a person of non-descript background), _ obi-wan discovers what happen when you see the light. Reviews are nice.


	8. No Escape

The brilliance of the light hurt his eyes.

_Well that's good to know. I'm still sensitive to things.__ Maybe I'm not dead._

Obi Wan looked down at his frame.It was healthy_ …weird…. _There was not a trace of blood marring his skin. No signs of torture or malnourishment. He reached up to touch his neck._ Force! _There wasn't even a trace of his old acne scars

He felt... different, somehow. Almost ethereal…

A_www geeez… I'm dead._

_Well standing…er…floating?..__.ok…_being _here won't get me anywhere_.

He tried to take a step forward. The light began to swirl around him and Obi Wan found himself drawn further into its embrace. The more he resisted, the stronger his compulsion to follow the light became.

_But I don't want to go yet_, he heard his mind shout. Somewhere deep down he knew it was impossible to go back from here. That same somewhere was telling him he couldn't stay where he was….wherever that actually was….

Turning his head, Obi Wan felt a wave of dizziness overwhelm him. When he was looking forwards, the light seemed warm and inviting, tempting him closer. However, when he tried to turn away from this direct path, the once peaceful light became a chaotic haze of colours. Trying to look at them brought a stabbing pain to his head, which only stopped once he had trained his eyes straight ahead again. Moving his legs any direction but forward felt like fighting against a current, one that threatened to sweep him off his feet at the first sign of weakness

_I'm beginning to think forwards is the way to go…._

Torn, Obi Wan struggled for what seemed like an age. Giving up living had seemed like a fine thing to do, when he was trapped in a hostile environment with no hope of rescue. But now, it just felt too final to give up and accept death. It scared him. Beyond that light, there was no Qui Gon to comfort him. Perhaps he could just stay in this limbo of lights, resisting the urge to be completely absorbed into the light, into the Force that connected all living things.

_I know it's childish at a time __like this… to try and argue with the Force… but I think I'd rather not. Yes. I really do think I'd prefer to stay where I am, thank-you very much. I don't want to become one with anything, let alone the universe. I like me. I like being alive. I'm not ready to die yet, so sorry, but no. I don't want to. So, I'll just stay here if you don't mind…_

Not the normal conversation a teenage padawan tends to have very often. Then again, of late Obi Wan's life had been a tad unusual to say the least. He wasn't sure you could reason with the Force, but it was worth a shot….he hoped.

Obi wan jerked as the intensity of the light's pull rapidly increased, until was mentally straining just to remain stationary.

_So that'd be a no… _

It was a fight he was losing. It was like the universe had run out of patience waiting for the padawan to feel ready. Obi wan could no longer resist. He was mentally fatigued from the constant exertion and knew his time had come. Whatever was on the other side of that light wanted him there, and who was he to not oblige. But it would be on his terms.

_Ok, if you want me so ba__d…I will come. But let me come on my own._

The disappearance of the pulling was so shocking he nearly stumbled backwards. The confusing swirl of colours had stopped, and in the distance he could see a small glow, acting like a beacon in the fog. He had given his word. Sure, it was to a spiritual, Living Force that liked technicolour, but it was still a promise.

Obi Wan slowly began walking towards the glow. A feeling of warmth spread through his body as he neared his goal. The closer he came, the more he realised it wasn't the idea of entering into harmony with the rest of the force that made him apprehensive, it was the fact that previously he was being coerced into that action.

Lost in thought, he hadn't realised the glow was so close. It was a pace away. A single golden orb hung mid-air in front of him, humming.

_Humming? Oh__, please don't say I'm about to be trapped in an afterlife musical. I always got given the role of a tree, or a boulder…except for that _one _time, when I played the 2__nd__ townsperson in our annual younglings' play…._

And with these noble thoughts running through his head, Obi Wan reached out his hand to touch the ball of light.

Then he heard something in the distance...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Fools the lot of them__! Why am I surrounded by incompetent imbeciles? Just goes to show, if you want something done right, do it yourself._

A cloaked figure stormed down the clinical white hallways of the base. His aggravated mood was betrayed by his purposeful stride, not to mention the trail of flickering lights he left in his wake. His innate ability to connect with strong emotions had always worked in his favour, his Sith powers strengthened by their intensity. However, as the light fittings began to shatter and walls buckle from the extreme force pulse radiated, he mentally cursed his wilfulness. Reining in his power was always difficult; it felt like stifling the one part of himself that had always belonged solely to him.

As he clenched his fist, the shimmer in the air began to dissipate and the lighting returned to normal. The alarm had sounded less that a minute before, but already he feared he was too late. If this Jedi should die before the Master's plan could come to fruition, he would be punished for the incompetence of others. That was _not_ acceptable. He Force-pushed the prison doorway open and stretched out his senses to find the cause of the disturbance.

Panic, blood, the stagnant smell only looming death could bring; ah yes, he could almost taste it. The prison consisted of numerous floors of cells and holding rooms, with their entry points clustered around a vast centralised pit, but the radiating chaos made the Jedi's cell easy to locate. It was several floors down, but there was not a moment to lose. Darth Maul approached guard wall, and without a second glance, stepped out into the abyss.

With his cape fluttering, what would have been a fatal plunge transformed into a thing of beauty. His decent slowed and with barely a sound he landed on the correct platform. The smallest smirk appeared on his face, before quickly reverting to the impartial stone visage he had worked so hard to perfect.

His head jerked up. Something was wrong. A faint flicker of panic rushed through him and he rushed into the cell.

_Dammit, I'm too late….._

The sight that met his eyes was almost pitiful. In the centre of the room the Jedi lay connected to countless machines that emitted an eerie constant beep. His head had rolled backwards and his eyes were shut.

_Oh shit_.

Various medical droids sat useless in the corner, some medics using them for cover, terrified of his wrath.

_That's right you worthless pieces of shit, try and hi__de. Can't even keep one stupid Jedi breathing. Bunch of fucking useless cowards._

One medic was pushed in front by his fellows, trembling as he raised his eyes to met his master's.

"My lord, he just…..we couldn't save...we just lost him….p-p-please.. have mercy, I beg you…" His eyes dropped to the floor in submission.

Maul's eyes gleamed. "Did you say he just died?"

"Yes m'lord. Barely a minute before you entered…I'm sorr-"

"Shut up you snivelling coward"

"Yes m'lor-"

"SHUT UP" Maul bellowed.

Maul bent over Obi Wan's frail body and held his hand directly above the lifeless eyes. His brows narrowed and his lips pursed together in thought.

_It could work… he's not that far gone yet. __I've only ever heard of it being successfully done once before, but maybe… there's no time to call my master. If this is the course of action I am to take, then I must do it quickly……alright… I will try…_

"Leave me" he commanded.

"B-b-but my lord, we must remove the dead body and…"

Maul raised a hand and gave a sharp gesture. The medic stopped mid-sentence, jerked and fell to the floor.

"There is your body, now LEAVE".

Maul could hear the scrabbling medics flee the room, but his eyes remained trained on the pale face of his Jedi.

His breathing became shallow as he reached out with his mind, searching for the traces of Obi Wan's spirit. If he was too late, if the soul of this Jedi had already passed through the initial stages of death, then there would be no hope of returning his spirit to the mortal realm. And if he went too far into the depths of the dead himself, then his spirit would also be lost. Currently it was only the Force strength of his body and the determination of his mind that anchored him to life.

Maul could feel the current urging him forwards, yet he had to make progress slowly or he risked losing himself. Although the bright lights seemed gentler in this version of death, it was nearly impossible to make out the path Obi Wan would have taken.

_Maybe Jedi have a different afterlife to us Sith. I remember a different atmosphere last time I was here. …_

Maul shuddered. The last time he was in death his master had been chasing him back from the brink after a particularly nasty training session had gone wrong.

…._.the chaos, being sucked into death's cold embrace…I never knew it could be so…tranquil…It doesn't matter. I still need to find the Jedi._

Sapping more energy from his rapidly depleting reserves he sent out a pulse of pure Force energy.

He waited.

And waited.

There! He was there! A faint surge had returned to him. Wasting no time, Maul ignored the danger and plunged head first towards the weak beacon that was Obi Wan. The signal was so faded, that an icy terror crept into his mind. He had come so far, what if he lost the Jedi now? He shoved these thoughts away.

Obi Wan was on the threshold and about to cross over. As the bright light intensified, it appeared that Obi Wan was fading away, becoming one with the light that surrounded both Sith and Jedi. He was going to lose the Jedi, and without the strength a Force-strong Jedi could lend him, he now didn't have enough strength to return to his body. He was trapped in death.

"WAIT!"

Maul was nearly close enough to touch Obi Wan; just a little closer and he would be there. Obi Wan was facing the light that was slowly enveloping him, silhouetted by its glory.

The mind scream echoed, and for a brief moment Obi Wan turned his head. The Jedi stopped moving forwards. He felt a shift in the atmosphere, then the lights intensified ten fold and the familiar chaos returned, stinging Maul's eyes.

_Just a little further….._

Suddenly pure white rays past by…..through…..Obi Wan, and directly into the unwary Maul.

Visions danced in Mauls head. Losing a tooth. His first day at the temple. When he broke his arm. His first kiss with a kitchen girl. When the other younglings were jealous he had been chosen as a padawan. His first mission off world. The first night he and Qui Gon spent together, trapped deep in enemy territory. Sleeping beside his lover on a cold night….

Maul shook his head.

_What in the Force was that?_

He was so close. He could do this. Maul reached out his hand to touch the Jedi, just as Obi Wan turned around. Their eyes met. Their souls brushed.

And then there was darkness.

……………..

Two pairs of eyes jerked open at the exact same time.

Obi Wan gasped for breath, as Maul stood over his limp body.

"You will never escape me, Jedi." He whispered, before walking out of the cell, closing the door with a flick of the switch.

He checked the corridors were empty, before sliding down the other side of the metal door, mentally and physically exhausted. He was allowed only a moment of rest before the familiar throb in his mind signalled a call from his master. Stifling a groan, Maul rose and composed himself. He would have some explaining to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a galaxy far, far away, there was a Jedi on his knees.

His reason to live was gone. The man had a constriction around his heart and it hurt. Sith, it hurt so much.

He had been in a trance for hours. A frog like creature stood, waiting beside him, just watching the warrior grieve for the love of his life.

Suddenly his head snapped up.

"ARWAH, yousa scaredy me" Jar Jar cried.

With a huge grin, Qui Gon rose to his feet. "He's back, I don't know how….but he's alive!"

"nowa we can goes to mesa city?"

If Obi Wan was alive and that meant he could still be rescued. The plan was back on. "Yes Jar Jar, there's no time to lose".

As he and his amphibious companion returned to their hike, Qui Gon looked up and sent a thank you into the heavens to whatever or whoever saved his beloved. His heart full of joy, he couldn't wait to do it in person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note:

I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. Senior year was a nightmare for finding time for the things you love doing. Hopefully, I'll get the story moving again. Thanks for the people who added this story to their faves, you are what kicked me back into writing so THANK YOU.

Reviews let me know how much time I should spend on writing this story!!


End file.
